The Race For Acme Acres v2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: A rewrite of the original. Helped written with some help from ToonFan. Contains elements from the Sonic video game mentioned in the first chapter. Contains Fifi x Furrball, Babs x Buster, and Shirley x Plucky.
1. Chapter 1

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 1

Well people, here's the improved version of the first. This one involves Fifi's accent unlike the first one. Enjoy. Also, if I miss any words for her accent, please tell me as I'm not an expert with accents.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Acme Acres, a place where young toons live and to also attend the best university toons have: Acme Looniversity.

But there is one toon who instead wants to claim Acme Acres as his own.

This toon lives in a luxurious mansion that contains a large vault full of riches, and which holds numerous traps for the greedy.

This toon can be found wearing grayish-blue jacket and pants, with a green shirt and black shoes. He was also a brown haired male with black eyes. This individual is Montana Max.

This certain toon was currently pacing back and forth while ranting.

"Darn it, no matter what I do, I can't seem to get a break. It's all those rabbits fault. If only there was some way to get Acme Acres where those rabbits can't get it back." said a ranting Max.

As he was pacing, he passed in front of his xbox that had a copy of Sonic Free Riders in it.

Max saw that ranting was getting him no where, so he decided to just unwind and began to play the game.

A few minutes into the game, a light bulb suddenly lit up above his head, literally.

"That's it! With my latest idea Acme Acres will soon be mine and then I can get rid of those rabbits." said Montana Max with an evil grin on his face.

He proceeded to his phone and quickly began to make some calls to some people to help out.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Montana Max. I got a proposition for some of your best students. Trust me, if this works, your school's gonna be on the map instead of that stupid Looniversity." grinned Max as the camera panned away.

Meanwhile, in a red Cadillac located at the Acme Acres junkyard, is where we find a purple skunkette with a big white stripe going down her tail. Some of her purple fur cascaded down part her face. Her eyes were also purple and she also had a pink bow in her hair. This toon was Fifi Le Fume.

Fifi had come to Acme Acres for two reasons. The first was to get a healthy education at the Looniversity. The second was to hopefully find the one she would always love. Luckily, she has already met him.

The one she had fallen in love was a a blue fur colored cat that was known to have a hole in his right ear and have a bandage around his tail. This cat's name was Furrball.

She had seen Furrball at school many times, but never really took the time to say hi. But on a night where she was reading a romance novel of hers, was the same night she had caught sight of Furrball with a white stripe down his back and had mistaken him as a skunk. She then ended up chasing him around the city trying to get him to be her boyfriend. Eventually, she had caught him behind a fence, but he didn't have a stripe on his back.

She didn't want to scare Furrball, so she decided to play dumb and see if he would confess to being the skunk. But sadly, her hopes were crushed when she saw him holding his breath and shake his head. It saddened her because if he confessed, it would have shown that he did care about her.

While she was walking away, she had spotted a couple more cats painted to look like skunks. She had a feeling her beloved was responsible for this, so she decided to play along with this and pretended to have fallen head over heels for the two and chased them.

After that little incident, she has held the biggest crush on him yet. But she had been too busy with cheer leading to really ask him out any time soon.

She was talking with her best friends Babs and Shirley. Shirley was a white feathered loon with a pink shirt and bow in her blonde hair. Babs was a pink bunny with a yellow blouse on with a purple skirt, same color as the bows near the tips of her ears.

She had invited her friends over to try and help her come up with a plan to get Furrball's attention.

"So, are you really going to spend more time with him?" Babs asked Fifi.

"Oui. Moi ees très sure Furrball and I weell be happy togezer. After all, I know zat deep down, Furrball really loves me. Just like I love heem." Fifi answered back.

"Like, if you say so or some junk. But I have a feeling that he will not like it." Shirley said.

"Aw come on, Shirlee. Don't jump to, how you say, silly conclusions. Furrball and I were made for each ozer." Fifi said.

"Well, your best bet is to talk to him tomorrow. Say around lunch." suggested Babs.

"OK. I weell." Fifi said. 

Meanwhile, Furrball was in his cardboard box, reading a book. After reading a few more pages, he stopped reading and put the book down, thinking about something else. He was thinking about Fifi. He remembered the day when he was being chased by her because she mistook him for a skunk and it was all because of a white stripe he accidentally got on his back and tail when he was run over by an Acme Street Painter Truck. At first, he was scared of her as he kept trying to outrun her, but no matter where he went, she was there too. Eventually, he found a can full of blue paint and managed to cover the stripe he got, right before Fifi found him. When she asked him if he saw the boy skunk, he held his breath and shook his head 'no'. When Fifi left heartbroken, he felt relieved, but also crestfallen because he just realized that he really had feelings for her and instead of telling her the truth, he decided to cheer her up by painting two cat bullies, who usually picked up on him, as skunks so that she could chase them. Since then, he has had a crush on her. Recently, he said to himself that he should reveal his feelings for her, but he feared things would not work out pretty good, but he decided to give it a shot.

'The real question is, when should I tell her?' wondered the cat in thought.

Thinking about that made him feel kinda depressed. He then heard his tummy rumbling and left the box, looking for something to eat.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he found himself blinded by what felt like a flier of some kind.

Furrball grabs the flier and looks at it. On the flier, it says "ACME ACRES BOARD RACE" 

Furrball was confused on what a board race was, but he saw the date the event would take place at is Montana Max's place, tomorrow, and that there was a cash prize!

Furrball's eyes became dollar signs at hearing that and raced back to his cardboard box to put the flier away before heading back out for some grub.

The next day, the toons were having lunch at Weenie Burger. Fifi was with Babs, Shirley and Sweetie at table. Fifi kept looking at Furrball, who was sitting with Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy at another table.

"Alright Fifi, go over and talk to him." urged Babs.

"If you think he is going to accept, you are utterly wrong. He is a cat and you are a skunk. He cannot date someone who is not his species." Sweetie said.

"Oh really? Then how come I've seen you smile at Little Sneezer?" asked Babs with a smirk.

Sweetie's eyes grew wide before turning away with a huff.

"Like, ignore her, Feef. You know how Sweetie can be sometimes or some junk. Go on now." Shirley encouraged Fifi.

Fifi took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stood up before slowly making her way over to Furrball and the other guys.

Furrball noticed Fifi coming in his, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy's direction. He made a surprised expression. 

'Ït's Fifi! She's coming this way!' Furrball said in his mind.

He tried to keep cool as she drew close and soon looked as she stood next to their table.

Just then, Calamity noticed Fifi near the table and smiled, before waving, prompting the others to do the same.

"Hi, Fifi. What's up?" Calamity's sign said.

"I merely wanted to talk to monsieur Furrball." said Fifi.

Furrball pointed at himself, looking surprised, as if to say "Me?"

"Oui." Fifi answered back.

"Whatever she wants to tell you, Furrball, it is OK. We will wait for you here." Little Beeper's sign said.

"Yeah." Dizzy said.

Furrball nodded, though he was nervous inside as he stood up and followed Fifi out of the restaurant.

Once they were outside the restaurant, Furrball held up a sign that said "So what is it you want to tell me, Fifi?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to vous." replied Fifi beginning to feel nervous.

"Sure. Whatever it is, go ahead. I'll listen." Furrball's sign read.

Fifi took a deep breath and looked Furrball in the face. "Furrball, I like-" her sentence was cut short as a mob of toons ran by them and had accidentally grabbed Furrball.

"Wh-" Fifi was stunned and saw her friends following. "Babs! Shirlee! What is goeeng on?"

"Like, check out this flier." replied Shirley handing Fifi the same flier Furrball found earlier.

"An Acme Board Race?" Fifi said surprised, reading the flier.

"Yeah, and everybody in town is rushing over to Monty's mansion." said Babs grabbing Fifi's arm and pulling her along. "It's worth a look.

'Sacrebleu! I was zees close to ask Furrball out.' Fifi said in thought.

Fifi was discouraged for losing her chance, but maybe she could try again when they got to Montana Max's mansion.

Later, the toons arrived outside Montana Max's mansion. In front of the mansion was a stage set up. But they weren't the only ones there. In front of the stage was a large crowd.

All the toons began to go quiet as Max walked on stage.

"Welcome losers! Today, I'm proud to announce a special tournament! This will not only grant you a special prize, but will ultimately decide the owner of all of Acme Acres!"

Silence. There is a sound of crickets chirping.

"I am pleased to announce the first ever Acme Board Race! If my teams win, then I own all of Acme Acres!"

"What?" Buster asked quietly, yet surprised

"And if any of you dorks got something to say, go ahead." smirked Max.

"Why that creep. This is another plan of his to take control of Acme Acres." Babs said.

"Not on my watch." replied Buster jumping onto the stage.

"HUh? Oh it's you, rabbit." Monty remarked, upon seeing Buster.

"Yeah, and I speak for everyone when I say you can't stake a claim like that. Acme Acres is owned by all toons, not one person."

"Yeah!" the other toons from the crowd shouted.

"Oh really? So you don't want to be rid of me for good?" asked Max crossing his arms.

"What do you mean get rid of you?" asked Buster.

"I mean, win this tournament, and I'll move away and never bother any of you again."

"And why should we believe you?" Babs shouted.

"Because, I've already put it on a contract, legally binding me to the agreement." responded Max pulling out said contract.

Buster carefully read the contract.

After seeing all of it was binding he nodded to the crowd who were surprised.

"But that only applies IF you can beat the teams I've hand picked." replied Max with a smug grin.

"OK. It's a deal." Buster said, shaking hands with Monty. "But don't try any dirty tricks."

You have my word." replied Max shaking his hand, while also hiding his crossed fingers that not even the crowd could see.

Buster then jumps off the stage.

"Buster, are you crazy? How could you trust Max? After all the bad things he did to all of us." Babs yelled.

"You forget Babs; we beat him all the time, so this will be a walk in the park." replied Buster with a nonchalant wave.

"Yeah, we may beat him again, but what if he won't keep his promise?" Babs was still insecure.

"We'll come up with something." replied Buster.

"Ha ha! Things will go according to plan." Max said quietly with an evil smile while rubbing his hands.

"So, how is this race gonna work?" asked Buster.

"Simple. Using these." replied Max as he pulled the cover off a device, which looked exactly like the extreme gear used in the sonic video game Max played earlier.

"Are those boards?" Babs asked.

"Like yeah, but they're like from that sonic video game." said Shirley.

"You expect us to race using these?' Plucky asked.

"Either you agree, or I win by default." grinned Max.

The toons remain silent for some seconds.

Seeing how it was either this or lose their home, Buster spoke for all of them again.

"Well do it."

Buster and Max shake hands.

"But this has to be an honest race" Buster said

"Of course." grinned Max who would do just the opposite.

Buster jumps off the stage and leaves along with the other toons.

Max waited til they were all talking among themselves before pulling out his phone. "It's Max. We're ready." 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey people, remember to thank ToonFan for helping me with this and for helping out with Fifi's accent.


	2. Chapter 2

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Buster and the gang went to Calamity's house. They were in the basement, which was equipped with everything they needed after they got their own extreme gear.

Which Max had called in so the toons participating had the right gear.

So here they were, ready to customize them.

Two days later, the toons were checking their extreme gears to make sure everything was OK. After making sure their extreme gears were OK, they decided to form a team. Buster formed a team with Plucky and Hamton. Babs formed a team with Shirley and Fifi and Furrball formed a team with Calamity and Little Beeper. For 7 days, they were practicing their boards so that they could get used to them. During this time, also, Fifi tried to talk to Furrball and ask him if he would like to go out with her, but was unsuccessful

Usually it was either from interruptions from the others, to an accident with one of the boards. But she did not give up.

It was the next day where we find the three teams making their way towards the registration booth to sign up for the race.

"Why so glum, Feef?" Babs asked upon noticing Fifi's sad expression.

"Le sigh. I couldn't have a single free moment alone weez Furrball." Fifi said, depressed

"Don't sweat. Keep trying." Babs encourages her.

"Hey, Shirley? How about we make a bet?" Plucky asked the loon.

"Like, I know I'm going to regret it and some junk, but what is it?" asked Shirley.

"If I win, will you finally be my girlfriend?" Plucky asked her, although aware that she might reject him.

"Like, that won't be like in a million years." replied Shirley. She noticed the down look on his face and sighed. Might as well try to get his hopes up.

"Ok Plucky, deal." agreed Shirley shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Shirley. And I promise that I will try to change myself. For everybody. But mostly, for you" Plucky assured her.

Shirley sighed as Plucky had said that before, but went back to his usual self. But she did notice a different twinkle in his eye, so maybe something new might happen.

"Buster, I still think there is something fishy going on around here." Babs told him, still feeling insecure.

"Don't worry Babs. Anything goes wrong, we can handle it with no problem." reassured Buster.

Babs rolled her eyes and shook her head.

While they walked to the booth, a dark bus made it's way near the bus stop they were passing.

"Huh?" Plucky remarked when he and the others turned around and noticed the dark bus.

It stopped and they all watched as three familiar faces stepped off.

Buster and his friends were shocked upon seeing three individuals they hadn't seen for a while.

The first individual was a lavender colored duck with blue eyes and magenta colored hair that was put in a ponytail. She was also wearing a black colored long sleeve cheerleaders outfit with a big white P on the front and white skirt. This one was Margot Mallard.

The second individual was a purple furred rabbit with her ears put down reaching her back. She also had blue eyes and yellow hair. She was wearing a black sleeveless tank top with a pink short skirt, while wearing a pair of black colored high heels. This one was Binky Bunny.

The final individual was a pink colored skunkette with a long white stripe from her tail to her head making her hair white colored like her stripe. She had black eyes and appeared to be wearing a very revealing green outfit. This last individual was Bimbette.

Buster, Plucky, and Fifi all knew who they were from bad experiences in the past with them.

Margot, Binky and Bimbette kept looking at them with smirks.

'I'll make you pay bill face.' thought Margot as she had to pretend to be into that Acme loser so her team could win, but they were tricked by that duck. She wanted revenge.

"I was hoping that I would be your new co-host, rabbit. But you yelled me off stage and now you are going to pay." thought Binky.

'That little skunk thinks she can take my little cat? Fat chance.' thought Bimbette taking an idle glance at Furrball.

Binky had become a new student at Perfecto after failing the audition that was hosted by that blue bunny. They originally thought she wouldn't work, but after showing her hostile nature towards Buster Bunny, it was pretty clear Perfecto would be able to use this to their advantage and possibly get rid of that annoying blue rabbit. So when they got the call about participating in this tournament, she was immediately in, especially since she heard they would probably destroy Buster.

Margot had held quite the grudge against Plucky during the Acme Bowl. Not only did she have to degrade herself to pretend to be interested in that duck, but he made Perfecto Prep look like a bunch of chumps. She was beyond furious to see her boyfriend lose because of that duck, and she vowed she would make him pay. When Montana Max called and offered them the chance, Binky went with it right away, guess she wanted to get rid of that Buster guy. She also remembered how easy it was to mess with his tiny mind. Which shouldn't be too much a of problem considered what happened last time.

Bimbette herself was here for a different reason. She was a recently new student just like Binky that was introduced into Perfecto Prep, although she really thinks they just let her in just for the boys to just gawk at her. She didn't have any hostile feelings towards Furrball, on the contrary she thought he looked real cute, which was basically the real reason she entered this tournament. During the summer when she got an autograph from that skunk Johnny Pew, she was happy as any other fan would be. After she got it, she noticed that some blue cat was in a small tree near the small beach near the hotel Johnny was staying at. When she looked closer she could tell he was pretty cute, plus it seemed that he was looking at another female skunk that seemed to have been the same she saw at the movies. She seemed a little jealous that a cute cat like that was interested in another skunk. True she didn't know him, but many men looked at her and tried to ask her out, except when they found out she was a skunk they heeded for the hills. So when she, Binky, and margot got the call from this Montana Max guy, she found out the cute cat's name happened to be Furrball. Another adorable trait about him. She even asked him if she could have him if they were successful. The guy just said it was fine so long as we won. So that's why she was here, to get her a blue cat cutie.

"What are you three doing here?" questioned Babs.

"We're here to kick your butts, Acme Losers!" Binky said, smirking.

"Like, in your dreams Perfecto snobs." chimed in Shirley.

"Yeah! We've beaten you before! We'll you beat you again!" Plucky yelled.

"Watch your bill, duck. I'm gonna make sure you get more acquainted with the road." grinned Margot with glee.

"Like, if you want Plucky, you'll have to deal with me first" Shirley said, stepping in front of Plucky.

"Aw, his little girlfriend needs to protect him." mocked Margot.

Upon hearing that, Shirley's eyes start glowing and so were her clenched fists.

Babs held her back while Bimbette took the time to look Fifi over and scoffed.

Fifi looked at Bimbette was clenched her teeth. She had a feeling why Bimbette was here: to try to steal Furrball.

The three of them proceeded past Buster and his pals, while either giving them cold glares, or in Bimbette's case sending Furrball a wink. After that was over, the three that were still hot under the collar were Babs, Shirley and Fifi.

"Guys, we need to relax. Because we can't enter the tournament this way." Buster said.

Finally they calmed down and finally found the registration and were able to sign up. On the registration, it said the first part of the tournament would take place in one month.

"Shirley, thanks for defending me." Plucky thanked the loon as they were all walking.

"Like, no problem Plucky." replied Shirley who felt any friend would do it.

"I owe you." Plucky said.

While that was going on, Hamton was confused on what happened.

"Guys, I know who Margot is, but I've never seen the other two. Who are they?" asked the pig.

"We'll talk about them later, Hamton." Buster said.

Right now they managed to get all their teams registered as Furrball was wondering what was up with Fifi getting mad at Bimbette.

'Something on your mind?' read Little Beeper's sign as they walked back to Calamity's garage.

"No. Not at all." read Furrball's sign, lying to the young roadrunner.

Soon they made it back to the garage as this time, they were gonna customize them to fit their personalities.


	3. Chapter 3

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A month passed and Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Furrball, Fifi, Calamity and Little Beeper were making their way to the area where they signed up, when all of a sudden they were shocked to see some sort of futuristic highway was built all around the buildings and environment of Acme Acres.

They looked up to see a large blimp with a large screen on both sides of it. The screen lit up to show the face of everyone's favorite dodo, Gogo.

"Welcome all participates to the first annual extreme gear races. I am pleased to announce that the tournament is now opened." said Gogo in a news reporter outfit

"Today's the day guys." said Buster.

"We'll win. As always." Hamton assured them.

"If not, I already have my will written up." replied Plucky holding up said will.

"Get crucial, Plucky." Shirley said, before lightly elbowing the duck in the ribs.

It was at that moment a black limo parked next to the group and they saw not only the perfecto girls from before step out, but three guys who they were all familiar with.

The first one was Roderick Rat, a regular brown colored rat who has been Buster's football rival ever since Perfecto's first loss at the last Acme Bowl.

Right next to him was a yellow colored orange billed duck, also known as Danforth Drake, a supposed friend of Roderick who had his girlfriend seduce Plucky into giving them Acme's guide book. Which by the way failed for them.

The third one was someone Fifi had an encounter with during the summer, he was a dark blue skunk that was wearing a black leather jacket, with his hair in the shape of Elvis's. He was Johnny Pew. An arrogant skunk that Fifi had the unfortunate faith to meet. He had been both disrespectful to Fifi and arrogant.

"I should have known it would be you guys." said Buster looking at Roderick.

"Well, if it isn't the Acme wannabes. Ready to be roadkill?" asked Roderick getting into Buster's face.

Just you wait and see. We're going to show you a thing or two" Buster said.

"Sure, keep talking like that when we're waving to you from the finish line." laughed Roderick as he and Danforth left them.

Johnny winked at the girls, before approaching Fifi and trying to look cool in front of her.

"Hey, babe, how are you? Johnny asked.

Fifi glared at him and turned around, before saying" Why don't you try your cool look on some ozer poor girl who would, how you say, fall for you, Johnny?"

Johnny looked surprised, but then glared and spun Fifi around so that she could face him.

"Red with anger, huh? Well I think I know what could cheer you up." Johnny said. He then attempted to kiss Fifi, but all of a sudden, he was roughly being held by a blue hand. He looked down surprised and saw Furrball giving him a death glare and also holding a sign that said "Do that again and you'll experience real pain"

Furrball let go of Johnny, who fell on his butt. Johnny got up and wanted to beat Furrball, but left for now. Furrball turned to Fifi and held up another sign. "Are you OK?"

Fifi couldn't help, but blush and smile. She hugged him and said "Oui. Merci, Furrball."

Furrball blushed at the hug and noticed Calamity and Little Beeper giving him smiles and thumbs up.

Furrball smiled back at Calamity and Little Beeper and also did a thumbs up.

The three groups headed over to a small area built for all competing teams to sit back and wait their turn. Sure there were the stands, but this seemed better to get the next team on the track as quick as possible.

"Oh I can hardly wait." Buster said.

"Well I doubt we're the only teams competing. I heard Mary Melody is gonna try and join in." said Babs.

"Wow. The more, the merrier." Calamity's sign read.

Soon the chart for the matchup of teams was listed on the blimp's screen.

Round 1 Buster, Hamton, Plucky vs Furrball, Calamity, Little Beeper

Round 2 Babs, Shirley, Fifi vs Roderick, Danforth, Johnny,

Round 3 Margot, Binky, Bimbette, vs Mary, Little Sneezer, Vinnie the Deer.

"Well, looks we're taking on Furrball and his team first." said Buster turning to them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Plucky said.

'You're going down.' read Little Beeper's sign.

"Don't bet on it." Hamton said.

"Will the first two teams please make their way to the starting line." called Gogo.

"Good luck, Buster. I'll be cheering for you." Babs said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Buster's ears twisted around each other while Buster got a goofy grin on his face as steam poured out of his ears.

"Ain't he cute?" Babs asked, looking at the audience.

Before Furrball could step onto the board, he noticed Fifi tap him on the shoulder.

"Furrball?" Fifi asked.

'Yes?' read his sign.

"Good luck." Fifi said, before kissing Furrball's cheek.

Furrball's face lit up as his eyes became hearts. Calamity managed to pick him up and place him on his extreme gear, which was colored blue like his fur with a pink heart in the middle of it.

"Love ees enn ze air. You can smell eet, non?" Fifi said, looking at the audience.

After getting Furrball on his board, Calamity hopped on his board, which was gray like his fur with an anvil in the middle of it.

Little Beeper jumped on his board too and revealed a sign which said "Calamity, it is a pleasure for me that we are on the same team."

'I agree.' read Calamity's sign. Calamity noticed Little Beeper's extreme gear was red with a pic of himself running from Calamity.

"I love your board, by the way." another sign of Calamity's said.

'Thanks.' said the next sign as Buster and his friends started to get into position.

Buster, Plucky and Hamton were on their boards too and they were in position. Buster's board was light blue just like his fur with a carrot in the middle. Plucky's board was green like his feathers with his smiling face in the middle, and Hamton's board was pink like his skin and with a pie in the middle of it.

The lights began the countdown for the race. When it finally hit green, the six of them immediately sped down the highway.

Babs, Shirley and Fifi were currently sitting in the stands and were cheering while watching on the huge screen to see Buster and the guys pulling in front of Furrball's group.

They were interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Hello, losers."

They looked and frowned at seeing Margot, Binky, and Bimbette stand there with arrogant looks on their faces.

"What do you want?" Babs asked furiously.

"Just wanted to watch your friends crash and burn. Seeing them go against each other will make it easier for Perfecto to win." replied Margot.

Margot just fumed while Binky and Bimbette were looking towards the screen as the race continued.

Binky decided to get under Babs' skin. "You know? It'd be a real shame if you lost those boys" said Binky, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Babs just seethed with rage as Binky smiled. Bimbette saw what Binky was doing and decided to try it on Fifi.

"You know, Fifi? What's it gonna feel like to lose your crush to a real woman?" asked Bimbette while emphasizing her body with her hands.

Fifi just remained silent knowing that giving them a reaction would give them satisfaction.

The three Perfecto girls left, just as Buster and the guys were entering the highway part of the race.

Buster had tried to pull in front of Furrball to try and take the lead, but the blue cat had managed to swerve past him and was in the lead with Little Beeper and Calamity trying to keep Furrball protected on all sides.

"Look at them go." Babs said to Shirley and Fifi.

Plucky snapped his fingers at getting an idea and managed to slip past the coyote and roadrunner and was slowly gaining on Furrball.

Shirley gasped. "Like, look! Plucky is almost in the lead." Shirley said.

However, Hamton tried to join Plucky in the lead, but Little Beeper managed to block his attempts as Buster tried to get close to Furrball and Calamity was trying to cut Plucky off.

"Sacrebleu! Ze band ees begeenneeg to play." Fifi said.

Soon the two teams were getting closer to the finish line.

"Oh my. Get ready to find out what team will win." Babs said.

It was close as Furrball and Buster were neck and neck in the race and were almost to the finish line.

But just then, a fly flew in Furrball's left eye, causing the blue cat to meow in pain and cover his eye with his hands. As a result, his board tilts a little and he falls off the board, landing on the ground.

"Furrball!" cried Fifi in shock.

Buster crossed the finish line.

"And we have a winner folks! Buster and his team will move on to the next round!" called Gogo.

"Alright, Buster!" Babs cheered.

The girls ran down as Furrball walked over to his team after getting the fly out of his eye.

'Furrball, are you OK? What happened?' Calamity's sign said.

'A fly got in my eye.' read his sign.

'Ouch. Sorry to hear this' Little Beeper's sign read.

'Point is, we're out of the race.' read his sign as he looked glum.

'That's how life is. You win some. You lose some.' Calamity's sign read.

"Furrball, are vous okay?" asked Fifi with worry in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just had a fly in my left eye." Furrball's sign read.

"Oh, I was worried." sighed Fifi in relief.

"It's OK. Accidents happen." Furrball's sign read.

While this was going on, Margot's team was watching and smiled as their team with Roderick's was closer to winning and crushing those losers.

"They have no idea what's gonna happen." Roderick said, grinning.

"As soon as the last team of theirs loses, Max gets Acme Acres." chuckled Drake.

"Indeed." Johnny said, agreeing.

"We best get ready." advised Roderick.

Roderick's friends agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Babs and the girls started to get their boards ready for their part of the race.

"You girls ready?" Babs asked Shirley and Fifi.

"Like, almost." replied Shirley whose board was colored white with a crystal ball in the middle of it. She was applying some disinfectant to it.

"Nice board, Shirley." Babs said. Babs' was simply pink like her fur with a picture of a star in the middle.

"I agree." remarked Fifi whose board was the same color as her fur, but with the picture of a heart made of perfume.

"Thanks. Like, yours are not bad either or some junk." Shirley replied.

"Looks like we're up against some weak competition." remarked a voice as they turned and saw Roderick with his team.

"Never giving up, huh?" Babs asked, glaring.

"No, but with you as our opponent, it won't be a real challenge at all." laughed Roderick with Drake and Johnny joining in the laughter.

"Like, you jerks wish." Shirley said.

"We'll see you at the starting line. Try not to break a nail." mocked Drake as they walked off laughing at the girls.

Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Little Beeper and Furrball appeared then.

"Ignore them. They're just trying to discourage you all." Buster said.

"Yeah, well it's working." remarked Babs whose face was going red with a little steam coming out of her ears.

Buster embraced and kissed her on the cheek, before saying "Babs, you can do it. I know you can."

That caused her face to light, but not in anger as the steam from her ears went away.

'Good luck, Fifi. I hope you have better luck than me, Calamity and Little Beeper.' read Furrball's sign before taking her hand and kissing it.

Fifi blushed at the bold move on Furrball's part and needed to say what was on her mind. "Furrball, I would just like to say that I-"

"Round 2 has begun! The next two teams please proceed to the starting line." called Gogo.

"Give Roderick and his team the taste of defeat, Shirley." Plucky said.

"Like, you got it, Plucky." replied Shirley.

Plucky then kissed Shirley on the cheek.

Shirley was stunned at the sudden gesture and surprisingly didn't feel like slapping Plucky for that.

"I think she's starting to like me." Plucky said quietly to himself.

Soon the girls made their way to the line where Roderick and his team were waiting.

"Get ready, girls." Babs said.

Both teams got ready as the lights began to count down.

When it finally hit green, the six of them immediately sped down the highway. Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Little Beeper and Furrball were sitting in the stands, cheering while watching Babs' team and Roderick's team speeding down the highway.

Babs and Shirley tried to get a head start, but Drake and Johnny got in their way and began to bump against their boards.

Plucky glared, upon seeing what the Perfectos were doing. "I think they're trying to cheat." Plucky said.

"Of course they are." replied Buster who frowned at seeing Drake and Johnny try and push Babs off her board.

"Why those wretched whippersnappers. I should beat them until their bones crack." Hamton said furiously.

"Easy there dude. You do that, and we're disqualified, then how are we suppose to keep Monty from getting the land?" asked Buster.

Hamton sighed in frustration and continued to watch the screen.

Roderick grinned at seeing the rabbit and loon get bumped around, but he looked around in confusion on where the skunk went.

"Hey, where's that skunk girl?" Roderick asked himself.

"Right behind vous." came Fifi's voice as Roderick turned and was stunned to see Fifi's tail raised up.

"Oh no!" Roderick cried.

Fifi's natural gas hit Roderick in the face causing his eyes to water and making him cough for air as he tried to get away and bashed into Drake's board.

Roderick and Drake fell from their boards and landed on the ground, looking dizzily with stars circling around them.

Furrball witnessing this on the screen, smiled and clapped his hands.

"Way to go, Fifi." Furrball said in his mind.

That left Johnny all by himself as Babs and the others smiled in confidence.

"Blast those Acme losers!" Johnny said quietly to himself, glaring.

"What now, Johnny?" challenged Babs.

"Oui. Do tell." Fifi said, smirking.

The male skunk began to sweat nervously and held up his hands. "I give up."

The girls do not believe him. Babs said "If you think we are going to fall for your trick, you are dreaming."

Johnny's eyes widened as Babs and Shirley grabbed each others arms and clotheslined the skunk off his board.

Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Little Beeper and Furrball were cheering in the stands.

"Alright, Babs!" Buster yelled.

""Go, Shirley!" Plucky also yelled.

The end result was Johnny joining the other three and since they were off their boards, Babs and the girls had won by default.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Babs cheered.

"Like, we showed those losers you don't mock us!" cheered Shirley.

"Vous got zat right!" Fifi agreed.

Just then, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Little Beeper and Furrball showed up to congratulate the girls.

"Way to go Babsy!" cheered Buster throwing his arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks, Buster. I did good, didn't I?" Babs said.

"You sure did." smiled the blue hare.

"Well done, Fifi. You me laugh when you sprayed Roderick with your stench." Furrball's sign read.

"Thank you, Furrball." smiled Fifi.

"You're welcome." Furrball's sign read. Then, out of the blue, he kissed her on the cheek.

Fifi blushed and stood there with her mouth opened slightly.

"Bravo, Shirley. I knew you could do it." Plucky said, embracing the loon.

Shirley found Plucky's hug warm and returned it with a small smile on her face.

"Like, I knew I could do it too or some junk." Shirley replied back.

Meanwhile, Max saw the event thanks to a remote camera he had set up.

"I can't believe this! A Perfecto team down!" Max growled.

Max growled as now he had only one team left to rely on.

"I have to do something. What if the other Perfecto team loses too?" Max panicked.

He snapped his fingers which called in his butler.

"You called, Master Monty?" Grovely asked.

"Get me the scientist who built those boards!" ordered Max.

"Yes, sir." Grovely said.

As the butler went off to do that, Max chuckled and rubbed his hands with an evil grin on his face.

"Great job so far. Once we win, Monty will become the laughingstock of Acme Acres." Buster said to which he and the others laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves back at the track as Buster and the others were ready to see how it turned out.

"Can you imagine? Just one more Perfecto team to go." Buster told his friends.

"Yeah, but Mary and her team are up against them." replied Hamton with worry.

'Why are you worried, Hamton?' Little Beeper's sign read.

"Because who knows what could happen." replied Hamton.

"Chill out, Hammy. If Babs, Shirley and Fifi managed to defeat the first Perfecto team then Mary and her team will defeat the other Perfecto team too." Plucky assured Hamton.

"I hope you're right." sighed Hamton.

"Oh Hamton. You worry too much." Buster said.

Soon both teams made it to the starting line.

"Oh I can hardly wait." Buster said. He was sitting in the stands with Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Calamity, Little Beeper, Fifi and Furrball.

Bimbette looked to the stands and grinned at spotting her prey.

"Soon, Furrball will be mine." Bimbette quietly said to herself.

"Racers, on your mark." called Gogo.

"We can do this, guys." Mary told Little Sneezer and Vinnie.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to do my very best yup I sure will." replied Little Sneezer.

"We'll all do our best, buddy." Vinnie said.

They got on their boards, which were of the regular model color, meaning they were all the same shade of white as they didn't see the reason to change the colors.

Both teams got ready as the lights began to count down.

As soon as the lights hit green, both teams were off!

"The last two teams are off!" Gogo yelled.

Margot took the lead quite easily and began to circumnavigate past the trucks that were driving on the highway.

"Whoa." Plucky said surprised.

Binky managed to keep Little Sneezer and Vinnie behind her while Bimbette surprised them by not only jumping off her board, but managing to also run on the tops of the trucks and land safely on her board without injury.

'How did she do that?' Furrball asked in thought.

Mary tried to follow Margot, but had difficulty dodging the trucks as fast as she did.

"If I could just take the lead, I could use my sneeze to blow those Perfectos away." Little Sneezer said to himself.

Luckily his small size made it a little easier to get under the trucks, he just needed to be cautious of thee tires.

"Hey! Look at Little Sneezer!" Babs exclaimed.

He managed to slowly start to gain some traction behind Bimbette, but quickly dodged as Binky tried to run him over.

"Out of the way shrimp."

"You'll pay for that!" yelled the mouse, slightly angry.

Vinnie tried to catch up to give Little Sneezer a hand, but found himself getting sent flying from a kick courtesy of Binky.

Vinnie lands on the ground, breaking his right ankle.

"Ow! My ankle!" Vinnie yelled.

"Öh no! Vinnie is out!" read Calamity's sign.

"Little Sneezer and Mary are left." said Plucky.

"I hope the tables aren't turned." Buster said a little worried.

Mary herself was having trouble getting ahead while Little Sneezer was close to catching up with Margot.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Mary said.

"No it's not." grinned Bimbette who held up a red sphere and chucked it at Mary, causing a smokescreen to pop up.

"Hey!" Mary shouted, before starting to cough.

Margot, Bimbette, and Binky grinned as Mary swerved off the road and landed in a garbage can.

"Mary!" Little Sneezer shouted worriedly.

He looked up and saw Bimbette's tail swing towards him and went sailing through the air and landed in the same garbage can.

"Little Sneezer, are you OK?" Mary asked.

"I'll be fine." groaned Sneezer rubbing his head.

With Mary, Little Sneezer and Vinnie out, Margot, Bimbette, and Binky continued speeding down the highway. After a few seconds, they reached the finish line and crossed it.

"And the last team from Perfecto takes the win!" called Gogo slumping his shoulders at their victory.

Buster and his friends looked sadly.

'It can't be!' Little Beeper's sign read.

"Don't worry, we still have two teams up against theirs." remarked Buster.

"Buster's right. We can't lose hope." Plucky said.

"Like, they're both right." agreed Shirley.

'Teamwork is the key to the answer!' Calamity's sign read.

Everybody agreed with Calamity and they high-fived.

It was at that moment a small green sphere landed near their feet.

"What the?" Hamton said, upon noticing the sphere.

Furrball picked it up and saw some faint green smoke seeping out of it.

"What is this?" Babs asked surprised.

The sphere exploded in a cloud of green smoke as Furrball was covered by it.

Once Furrball was covered in smoke, he was spun around by none other than Bimbette, who was smirking. She planted her lips on his. Furrball was surprised, but after a few seconds, he fainted and Bimbette wrapped her tail around him, taking him away.

The gang were stunned and saw Bimbette land on her board and hold up Furrball like a prize.

"Furrball!' Fifi exclaimed.

"Is mine now." grinned Bimbette.

"Says who?" Fifi asked furiously.

"Says me." Bimbette flew away with Furrball with Margot and Binky following.

"Furrball! Non!" Fifi yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Furrball! Oh Furrball!" Fifi was sobbing. Her friends were trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Fifi. We'll get him back." said Babs patting the skunk on the back.

"I hope so. Zat Bimbette! I knew she would do somezeeng like zees." Fifi said cross.

"Like, all we can do is wait." replied Shirley.

"I just wonder. Where has Furrball been taken?" Babs said.

"No idea Babs, but I can tell you this. We're gonna get him back and keep Monty from winning this race." promised Buster.

'Yes, Buster. Monty will not win. Not by a landslide.' Calamity's sign read.

All of them yelled in agreement.

Monty saw them on the screen.

"Gloat all you want, you morons. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Monty said grinning evilly.

Back at the hotel where Perfecto was staying at is where we find the room for the girls.

The girls were laughing with joy.

Each of them sat on a beach chair while Bimbette had her tail wrapped around Furrball to keep him from escaping.

"That was easy." Margot said smirking.

"Too easy." chuckled Binky.

"Not only that, but I have got my prize." Bimbette said, smirking at Furrball, who was still trying to escape.

"I don't get why you want that rat anyway." remarked Margot.

Bimbette gave her a death glare. She did not like the fact that Furrball was called a rat.

"Watch it, beakface." replied Bimbette.

"Sorry." Margot said, a little scared.

"She does have a point. Why do you want that alley cat?" Rhubella demanded to know.

"I find him cute. That's all." grinned Bimbette.

Furrball made a face of disgust because someone he's not interested in called him cute.

He kept trying to squirm his way out, but Bimbette had a tight grip on him.

"Oh what's wrong, buttercup? Feeling under the weather? Let me fix that" Bimbette said, before giving him a kiss on the lips that lasted 5 seconds.

Furrball couldn't believe this was happening and was gagging after the kiss was over.

Just then, something crossed Furrball's mind.

'If I can extract my claws, I can scratch her tail and cause her to let go of me. I hate to do this, but I have to.' Furrball thought.

He turned his paw towards her tail and took a deep breath before bringing out his claws as they dug into her tail.

Just then, Bimbette made a surprised look and jumped out of her chair screaming. As a result, her tail released Furrball.

"Ow!" yelled Bimbette checking to see if her tail was bleeding. Furrball booked it as soon as he hit the ground and headed towards the door.

Bimbette looked at Furrball, glaring.

"You flea bag!" Bimbette shouted, her entire body becoming red.

Furrball really ran now as he grabbed the handle and pulled on it when he found it was locked.

Furrball gasped, before turning around and seeing Bimbette coming towards him, still hot under the collar.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" Bimbette asked.

Furrball looked around the room for another way out and spotted the balcony before running towards it.

"Stop him!" Bimbette shouted.

Margot dove for the cat, but he managed to jump over her and keep going.

Margot looked behind, stunned.

Binky tried clipping him by throwing lamps and books at the cat.

"Take that!" Binky said smirking.

But Furrball managed to duck and dodge each of the objects and was almost to the balcony.

"You fools!" Bimbette yelled.

But this time the door to the balcony was shut, causing him to crash into it.

Furrball fell on his back, looking dazed.

Binky slammed an open box on him to keep him in check.

Margot laughed at what Binky did.

"That'll keep you busy." laughed Binky.

"You will pay for what you did, you rotten feline." Bimbette said.

Furrball just blew a raspberry at her.

"A wise guy, huh? We'll see about that." Bimbette replied.

That's when they were getting a call from Max.

"It's Max! Rhubella said.

All of them paid attention as his face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, what is it?" Binky asked.

"Just want to remind you all not to mess up." replied Max.

"You have our word." Margot assured him.

"Good. Don't fail." that was the end of the call.

"So what are you going to do to the cat?" Binky asked Bimbette.

"He scratched up my tail, but I might keep him around." replied the skunk.

"He is your prize. You can do whatever you want with him." Rhubella said.

"I already know that." replied Bimbette walking over to the box.

Furrball looked very nervous.

"You'll be staying in there until you learn to show me respect." said Bimbette walking away from the box.

Furrball heaved a sigh.

'Will I ever get out of here?' Furrball asked in his mind.

We now see the Perfecto girls looking at the list of remaining teams.

"So what are the remaining teams?" Rhubella asked.

"Us, Buster's team, and Bab's team." replied Margot.

"We can't let Acme win." Bimbette said.

"No duh." replied Rhubella.

Inside the box, Furrball glared since he heard everything.

'Hah, Fifi will beat you all easy.' thought the blue cat.

"They won't know what's waiting for them." Binky said.

That made Furrball put his ear to the box to try and hear everything.

"What are they talking about?" Furrball asked in thought.

"All we need to do is use this, and the race is in the bag." came Margot's voice.

Furrball made a surprised expression and said in thought "What will they use?"

"Just make sure you don't drop it. We don't need this going off." said Rhubella.

Furrball was at the same time worried, but also angry. Once again, he said in thought 'They are not gonna get away that easily. And if they do something bad to my friends, but mostly to Fifi, I'm gonna kill them.'

Sadly, he needed time to think of a way out of here so he could warn his friends.

"This time, we will win." Margot said laughing, causing the others to laugh as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Calamity, Little Beeper and Fifi. They were all thinking how to save Furrball.

"Ok, here's the plan. We wait for them to show which teams go next. If only one of our teams goes, the others can sneak into their hotel and see if they have Furrball their." suggested Buster.

"Great idea, Buster." Plucky agreed with his rabbit friend.

"But what if both our teams get picked?" asked Hamton.

'Good question.' Little Beeper's sign read.

'I say we wing it.' read Calamity's sign.

"Calamity, vous are a, how you say, genius." Fifi said smiling.

Calamity smiled at the praise while the teams for the next race had been shown.

On the board, it said...

Round 4: Babs, Shirley, Fifi vs Binky, Margot, Bimbette.

"Well, while you girls race, me and the guys will try and break Furrball out." said Buster.

"OK. Just be careful." Babs said, hugging her boyfriend.

Buster hugged her back while Plucky gave Shirley a thumbs up.

"Good luck Shirl."

"Thanks, Plucky." Shirley said, before hugging him too.

Babs and Shirley ended their hugs as all of them grabbed their boards and headed down to the track.

"Racers, get to your places." Gogo announced.

Babs and the girls glared at Margot and her team as they stood on the starting line.

"What's the matter, stinky polecat? Missing your boyfriend?" Bimbette teased Fifi.

Fifi scowled at Bimbette. "What have vous done to Furrball?"

"Don't worry. He's alright. Unfortunately, you'll never be able to see him again." Bimbette said and started laughing with the other girls.

Fifi was about to tackle the pink skunkette, but Shirley held her back.

"Like, leave them alone, Fifi. They will find out they were wrong or some junk." Shirley told Fifi.

Fifi let out a breath to calm down when the lights began to start.

"Get ready, girls." Babs said.

As soon as the lights hit green, they rocketed over the line and down the road.

Meanwhile, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity and Little Beeper were looking for Furrball.

They had managed to sneak into the hotel with ease using a cloaking device Calamity made and were in their suite.

"OK. Spread out and look for him." Buster ordered his friends and they all did so.

Plucky threw books from the shelf while Hamton was looking through the fridge.

Little Beeper looked under one of the beds and Calamity looked in the bathroom.

"Find anything?" asked Buster going through the drawers.

"No. It's as if they took him with them when they left." Plucky said.

"That's crazy. How could they hide him with them?" asked Hamton.

"Oh you know how those Perfecto girls are." Plucky said.

"Not really." replied Hamton.

"Calamity, do you have something with you to help us locate Furrball?" Buster asked the coyote.

The coyote scratched his head to think.

'We're waiting.' Little Beeper's sign read, the roadrunner feeling impatient.

'I might have a scanner, but I need some of his DNA.' read his sign.

"And how are we gonna get some of his DNA?" Hamton asked.

"Found some!" called Plucky holding up a strand of hair.

"Good job, Plucky." Buster said.

Calamity took the strand and popped it into the scanner.

They all waited for the scanner to finish.

The result was a red bleep appearing.

The toons gasped.

"The highway?"

"What? That scanner says that they took him back from where they kidnapped him?" Plucky asked.

'Looks like it.' read Little Beeper's sign.

"But why?" Buster wondered.

'No clue.' read Calamity's sign.

"We'll have to go back and find out." Hamton said.

All of them rushed out of there and we find ourselves back to the race.

"They'll never beat the last Perfecto team. Never." Max said while looking at the screen.

Bimbette was trying to run on top of the trucks like last time, but Babs and her team were managing to keep up with them.

"We will finally give them the taste of defeat." Babs said.

"Like, totally." agreed Shirley dodging a motorist.

Babs noticed Fifi was looking sadly. "Fifi, what's wrong?"

"I can't help but worry about Furrball" Fifi answered back.

"Well, we need to focus. Otherwise we won't get him." called Babs dodging a truck.

Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity and Little Beeper arrived back.

"Keep an eye out for Furrball." ordered Buster.

His friends nodded.

And so they spread out to try and find the cat.

Meanwhile, Binky looked behind and saw Babs and her friends catching up. This caused her to glare.

"Not gonna happen." Binky swerved near one of the trucks and pulled a knife out before slashing one of the tires.

"What the?" Babs said surprised.

The result was the truck swerving out of control as the driver jumped out just as it started rolling towards Babs.

"Babs, look out!" Shirley yelled.

Babs narrowly avoided the truck as it crashed and exploded behind her.

"Alright!" Fifi yelled with joy.

But her joy was short lived as Bimbette grabbed one of her grenades.

"Eat this!" Bimbette said, throwing the grenade.

All their eyes widened before they swerved out of the way.

"That did the trick!" Margot said with a smug.

However, the girls managed to stick together and began to gain speed.

"Guess again." Binky said, furiously.

This time Bimbette had a chain of grenades tied together she tossed at the girls.

"Try to avoid this!" Bimbette said smirking.

The girls panicked and tried to find a way around it, but once it hit the highway, the explosion was enough to cause a huge gap to break apart.

"Whoa!" Babs exclaimed.

All of them had to stop as their boards didn't have enough power to make it over the gap.

"Why those cheaters!" Shirley yelled with her blood boiling..

That was when we go back to the boys as Plucky stumbled across a wooden box located near the first highway.

Plucky knocked on the wooden box four times.

He received four knocks in return.

"Yikes!" Plucky panicked.

"What are you doing?" asked Hamton.

"This wooden box answered me!" Plucky told Hamton surprised.

"That's impossible. Unless..." Buster looked over the box and noticed slight gaps in the exterior of it.

Buster looked through the gaps and gasped.

"It's Furrball!" exclaimed Buster tearing at the boards.

"Furrball?" Little Beeper's sign read, the roadrunner looking surprised along with the others.

They helped tear the planks away as the blue cat himself popped his head out.

"Furrball!" Buster said happily.

'Finally. It was getting cramped in there.' read his sign.

Calamity hugged the blue cat. After 5 seconds, they break the hug and Calamity reveals a sign which said 'Are we glad to see you. Are you OK?'

'Never better. How's the race going?' read his sign in reply.

"Babs, Shirley and Fifi are trying to defeat Binky, Margot and Bimbette." Hamton said.

"Uh, guys? Look." said Plucky pointing up.

The others looked at what Plucky was pointing and gasped.

Margot's team had crossed the finish line while Babs and the girls were stuck on the other part of the road.

"The nerve of them!" Buster said crossly.

"Now we're the last team to face them." pointed out Hamton.

'We have to be careful. They are cheating.' Calamity's sign read.


	8. Chapter 8

The race for Acme Acres v2

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Buster and the rest of the boys sighed as the girls came walking over to them, sad at losing the race.

"We saw everything. Really sorry you all lost." Buster said with sympathy in his eyes.

"It's alright Buster." replied Babs before Fifi darted past her and scooped Furrball into a hug.

"Furrball! You are alright!" Fifi said, hugging Furrball and with a few tears falling from her eyes.

Furrball patted her back while also blushing at the hug.

'I thought I'd never see you again either, Fifi.' Furrball said in thought.

"Looks like you guys are our last hope." remarked Shirley.

"Don't you worry! We won't let Binky and her team to defeat us!" Plucky said determined.

"Easier said than done." muttered Hamton.

"Hamton, don't be discouraged." Buster told the pig.

"But look at the damage they did. What chance do we have if they keep cheating?" asked Hamton.

"Who am I kidding? My porker pal's right. There's no way we will ever win." Plucky said, also feeling discouraged.

"Like, don't be like that Plucky. I thought you wanted us to be a couple? Is giving up better than trying?" asked Shirley who knew Plucky's pride would win.

Plucky thought for a minute and then his trust came back to him.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he cheered.

Meanwhile, Max, along with the Perfecto girls, were watching them on the monitor.

"Just one more team, and Acme Acres is mine!" yelled Max in victory.

"You saw how we defeated Babs and her team, Max. We will take town Buster's team too!" Margot said laughing.

"Yeah, well your friend lost her pet." remarked Max.

Bimbette really did not look happy.

"So don't mess up like she did." grinned Max.

"You have our word." Binky said smirking.

Soon the team left Max all alone.

"You won't win, you twerps! Not this time!" Max said laughing while looking at his enemies on the monitor.

We now go back to the team as they were getting their boards ready.

"This is it. Please don't fail, guys." Buster said to Hamton and Plucky.

"Us, fail? Hah. I laugh at the very idea." grinned Plucky.

"Yeah! Once we win this race, Max and the Perfectos will become the laughing stock of Acme Acres!" Hamton said.

"Alright team, let's go!" yelled Buster pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Hamton and Plucky shouted.

Soon Margot's team could be seen heading down to the starting line.

"Look at them, girls. They're all so confident." Binky said.

"How sad. They won't be smiling for long." grinned Margot.

"Yes. It will be a piece of cake." Bimbette said.

Soon both teams took their places and waited for the lights to go off.

"Come on, Buster!" Babs cheered.

"Like, you can do it, Plucky!" Shirley yelled with joy.

Both teams seemed neck and neck right away, but Margot began to pull ahead slightly.

"We can do this, guys! Don't stop!" Buster encouraged his teammates.

He tried to pull ahead, but Binky cut him off.

"Not so fast, slowpoke!" Binky laughed evilly.

Plucky and Hamton tried to help Buster, but Bimbette cut them off now.

"No you don't!" Bimbette said smirking.

Both of them panicked, but got an idea. Hamton tucked himself into a ball while Plucky picked him up.

"What is this?" Max said surprised while looking at the monitor.

"Catch!" yelled Plucky throwing Hamton like a basketball at the skunkette.

"Huh?" Bimbette yelled.

The result was Hamton crashing against her board, causing her to get sent flying off her board and land into an open dumpster.

Binky and Margot gasped while Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Calamity, Little Beeper and Furrball were cheering. 

'2 points!' Little Beeper's sign read.

Back with Max.

"I can't believe it! Be careful! Seems that now they're having tricks up their sleeves too!

"One down two to go." grinned Plucky as Hamton landed on his board, but dizzy.

"Oh. Think you are tough guys, eh? We'll see about that." Margot said glaring.

She took out a pair of pom poms from her board that extended sharp spikes out of them.

Buster and his teammates gasped.

"Dodge these!" Margot threw the pom poms at Plucky and Hamton.

"Oh no!" Shirley yelled.

Plucky ducked, but the pom poms hit Hamton's board, causing him to swerve out of control.

"Hamton!" Plucky yelled.

Meanwhile...

"Ha! Looks like the fatso is going to be out of the race." Max grinned evilly.

Plucky frowned and darted towards Margot.

"You'll pay for this, Margot!" Plucky yelled.

"All talk, no attitude, duck." mocked Margot.

"Get her, Plucky!" Shirley encouraged her friend.

While Plucky went after Margot, Buster took the chance to go after Binky.

"Don't let them win! Seems that they are more determined than ever!" Max said with angry expression while looking at the monitor.

Binky scowled at seeing Buster begin to catch up and began to chuck gas grenades she held in her board.

"Whoa!" Buster yelled, trying to avoid the grenades.

Plucky noticed the grenades Buster was dodging and grinned as he got an idea.

"Oh no! Please say it ain't so!" Max said surprised.

He quickly raced over and managed to snag one of the grenades before they could detonate and took aim at Margot.

"Here's a dose of your medicine!" Plucky yelled and threw the grenade.

Binky stared wide-eye as the grenade came straight at her.

"Uh-oh!" Binky remarked.

The result was being covered by the smoke it produced when it hit the ground, obscuring her vision.

"I can't see!" Binky yelled.

Buster used that chance to get ahead of her while she ended up swerving towards Margot.

"Hooray!" Babs and the other toons cheered.

The end result was the purple bunny colliding with Margot, causing both of them to fall onto the asphalt.

"You absent-minded teammate!" Margot replied angrily before slapping Binky, who was grinning nervously.

Buster and Plucky high-fived as they crossed the finish line.

"Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck crossed the finish line! Acme wins!" Gogo yelled.

The entire audience cheered in happiness.

However, Monty was the only one who was crying, throwing a tantrum

"No! No! No! No! No! No! I was so close! So very, very close!"

He growled and ran to his escape car in the event of losing to get out of there before they got to him.

"This isn't over, you meddling toons! You may have won the battle, but you will never win the war!" Monty yelled.

But just as it seemed like he was about to get away, Buster and Babs jumped out of where the engine should be.

"Going somewhere Monty?" grinned Buster with his arms crossed.

Monty stopped running and looked surprised, before gasping. He tried to run in a different direction, but found Calamity and Little Beeper, who were also grinning with their arms crossed, blocking his way. In fact, he soon found himself surrounded by all the toons, even Gogo.

"The rule was, that if we won; you had to leave." said Plucky with a grin,

The other toons, who were all grinning with their arms crossed, nodded.

Monty began to sweat nervously as they grabbed him and threw him on a bus that was leaving Acme Acres.

The bus started leaving. The good toons were saying goodbye to Monty.

"Bon voyage, Monty!" Buster yelled.

"Don't forget to write." Babs yelled.

"Aloha oe!" Plucky yelled.

"It's been surreal!" Gogo yelled.

As soon as the bus was out of sight, all of them jumped for joy as they never needed to be bothered by Monty again.

"Awesome! Monty is finally gone!" Buster yelled.

"I can't believe this! We've actually won!" Mary also yelled.

"This calls for a celebration!" cried Gogo.

"You've said it!" Furrball's sign read.

"To Weeny Burger!" called Plucky.

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled.

All of them rushed over to said restaurant for the celebration.

Later...

The place was a buzz as every toon there were either stuffing their face or dancing to the music the place set up for the occasion.

"Oh zees ees a, how you say, dream come true." Fifi said happily.

'I'll say.' read Furrball's sign.

"We sure are lucky that Monty is finally gone." Hamton said.

"Yep." smiled Plucky before turning to Shirley. "Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

Shirley glared and said calmly "In your dreams, Plucky.". She then pushed him lightly with her hands.

"But what about the bet?" asked Plucky.

"It is off!" Shirley answered back.

"What?" gasped Plucky in disbelief. He then made a sad expression and put covered his eyes with his hands, before heaving a sigh. After a few seconds, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked and saw Shirley smiling at him romantically. This caused him to look surprised.

"Just kidding." Shirley said.

Before Plucky could react, Shirley hugged him and planted her lips on his, giving him a long kiss.

Once she pulled back, Plucky gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up before fainting with hearts popping up.

Hamton giggled at this and said "I know you two will make a lovely couple." Hamton said.

"That reminds me." smiled Babs turning to Buster.

Babs also hugged Buster and kissed him on the lips pretty long.

When she pulled back, he was stuttering and making silly faces before collapsing into a pile of goo.

Babs giggled at this and said to the camera "I love it when he acts like this."

Furrball felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Fifi.

"Hey, Sweetie. Look." Little Sneezer told the pink canary and they both looked in the same direction.

"I want to tell vous somezeeng." smiled Fifi.

"What is it?" Furrball's sign read.

Fifi didn't say anything and merely grabbed Furrball's face before slamming her lips against his.

"How romantic. They are now a couple. Yep, they sure are." Little Sneezer marveled.

"Great." sighed Sweetie shaking her head.

Once Fifi stopped kissing Furrball, she looke at him, still nervous and with her cheeks red.

Furrball seemed dizzy as little hearts spun around his head and he fell back with a goofy grin.

Fifi couldn't help but giggle. She heaved a sigh and said "At last!"

Babs and Shirley clapped in joy at seeing their friend confess, well sort of.

Calamity and Little Beeper smiled at the scene, before facing each other.

'You know, Calamity? We really need to find ourselves some girlfriends. Love is a beautiful thing.' Little Beeper's sign read.

"I agree, Little Beeper. And it doesn't matter if they are our own species or not." Calamity's sign read.

"Oh boys~!" came two females voices in the booth next to theirs.

Both Calamity and Little Beeper looked in the same direction and once they did, their expressions changed from surprised ones to happy ones.

They were staring at a female Coyote and Roadrunner. The coyote had black hair combed over her left eye and wore a purple skirt. The roadrunner had her feathers styled into a long ponytail and had a white cheer leading outfit on.

Calamity and Little Beeper's eyes turned into hearts and steam came out of their ears. Then their eyes turned back to normal and they howled like crazy.

"Care to join us?" asked the female coyote as they made some space.

Calamity and Little Beeper, while having goofy expressions and also having their tongues sticking out, nodded and got up to join the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well hope you liked the story. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
